Spread Your Wings
by red-strawberrii
Summary: You can't learn to fly if you're not prepared to crash. -HitsuHina, OC friendship-
1. Chapter 1

Well, I guess this idea just randomly popped up so... **here it is! **:D

I haven't written a Bleach story with an OC yet, so this is my first try at it... and even though it has an OC...

**It is still a HitsuHina fic.**

My OC is just some random friend XD

Also, just to avoid confusion, this story starts off at around episode 34, just before Aizen's death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but Sorano is miiiine!! XD

**Chapter One – Spring Flower Of The Sky**

"Sorano-san!"

A girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail, which seemed to defy gravity, turned around to see Hinamori Momo rushing towards her. The girl stopped walking and bowed to the approaching girl in respect.

"Hinamori Fuku-Taichou."

The girl's head was still lowered when Hinamori's footsteps came to a stop. The girl couldn't see the small frown that was on the Fuku-Taichou's face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Sorano-san. It's okay if you call me Momo!"

Sorano Akina slowly stood upright, flashing Hinamori a smug smile.

"That would be most disrespectful, Hinamori Fuku-Taichou."

"Sorano-san!!"

"If you want me to call you by your first name, Hinamori Fuku-Taichou, then it's only fair that you start calling me Akina."

"Deal. Now come on, let's go to our special place Akina!"

"Fine… Hinamori Fuku-Taichou."

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!"

**.X.**

The two dark haired girls sat under a cherry blossom tree. There were no blossoms at this time of year, but the place held a deep meaning for the two of them. Whenever they had time, the Fuku-Taichou of the Fifth Division and the Third-Seat of the Fifth Division would always meet under the beautiful tree.

"Sora-- I mean, Akina…"

"Hm?"

Hinamori gave Sorano a small smile.

"Arigato."

Sorano rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always say that to me when we come here?"

Hinamori's smile grew a little wider before she looked down in a little sadness.

"You know perfectly well."

And it was true. Sorano knew exactly why Hinamori thanked her at every meeting they had under the cherry blossom tree. Sorano lied down on the ground, closing her eyes as she recounted the event that had happened so long ago.

"_Sorano-san! You got offered the position of Fuku-Taichou in the Fifth Division?"_

_Hinamori's eyes seemed to shine with envy. She had always wanted to be in Aizen's Division; the position of Fuku-Taichou would have been like a dream come true for her. Sorano could see the all of the emotions that Hinamori was hiding behind a half smile. She swore she could see the slightest hint of jealousy._

"_I don't really want it." Sorano replied bluntly._

_Hinamori seemed stunned. The position was her ultimate ambition, something that she had trained years for. Now her strange academy friend was being offered that very position, and rejecting it. Sorano started walking away from Hinamori briskly._

"_I have to go see someone." She muttered under her breath, so softly that Hinamori barely heard._

Sorano opened her almost black eyes and looked up at the sky before remembering what had happened next. Hinamori, who was sitting next to her, seemed to know what Sorano was doing, and decided to not break the silence. The memories continued to flow.

_A lone figure lay under a cherry blossom tree, the petals falling, floating on the wind and surrounding the person. Running footsteps slowly drew closer and closer to the lying down figure. The person sat up to see Hinamori's flushed face and an important looking envelope in her hand._

"_Sorano-san! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_Sorano raised an eyebrow. Hinamori quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She read it out loud._

"_Hinamori Momo, due to vacancy of the Fuku-Taichou position in the Fifth Division and an anonymous request, we have reviewed your abilities and results in the shinigami academy, finding you to be very suitable for this role. You have been offered the rank of Fuku-Taichou in the Fifth Division. Your Taichou is Aizen Sosuke."_

_She looked up from the letter and fixed Sorano a steady gaze._

"_You were that anonymous person, weren't you?"_

_Sorano closed her eyes and lay back down in response. Hinamori smiled at her friend._

"_Arigato, Sorano-san."_

The silence stretched on for another few minutes before Sorano finally spoke.

"You know, you did deserve that position more than me," she stuck out her tongue.

But Hinamori disagreed. There had to be a reason why Sorano was offered the position first. Though they were good friends, Hinamori knew little about Sorano's fighting style as she had rarely seen her in action; Hinamori didn't even know the name of Sorano's zanpakutou. If she had remembered correctly, Sorano was never all that great with kido and wasn't exactly a standout student in any other field either. Maybe she didn't even know the shikai of her zanpakutou.

Hinamori shook her head quickly. There was no way that Sorano could be so weak if she was offered the rank of Fuku-Taichou. Why was she thinking so negatively of her friend all of a sudden? Sorano was looking at Hinamori weirdly and Hinamori knew she had to change the subject, fast.

"So, what's the name of your zanpakutou?"

Sorano blinked in surprise; the sudden change in their discussion wasn't expected, but she still answered the question, curious about what had provoked such a query.

"Kinhana. Isn't yours like Tobi… something?"

Hinamori smiled slightly. Sorano's casual personality always had a way of making her smile. She was different from many people that Hinamori knew. Then again, she knew that Sorano had a cold side to her too. The Fuku-Taichou decided to correct the girl:

"Tobiume."

"Oh yeah! That's a pretty name, Flying Plum Tree," Sorano mused, thoughtfully.

"Golden Flower isn't that much uglier."

The two girls laughed softly, but Sorano stopped laughing after a few seconds, her face cold as she looked over Hinamori's shoulder at an approaching man. The man ignored Sorano completely and bowed to Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou would like to see you in your office, Hinamori Fuku-Taichou."

x.

Hm... would one consider that a cliffhanger? o.O"

Anyways, this chapter was preeeetty short, but chapters in the future will be longer! Unless... people dont want it to be longer... x.X"

Also as a quick side note, I intended 'Sorano Akina' to mean 'Spring Flower of the Sky', but since my Japanese isn't very professional, please correct me if I'm wrong. The same goes for 'Kinhana', if I got the translation wrong please tell me. For the name of Sorano's zanpakutou, I just mushed together two Jap words I already knew... so its VERY likely that it isn't proper Jap.

And yeah! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! :D

&. strawberrii


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I am back with chapter TWO!! :O

Thanks for the reviews, and I will try to make the chapters a bit longer XD

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Bleach.

**Chapter Two – Hitsugaya-KUN**

"Right now?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-Taichou is already waiting for you in your office. It seems as though he has something important to tell you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Hinamori turned around to look at Sorano, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry Akina-chan, I have to go now, I'll see you again soon!"

With that, Hinamori quickly ran towards her office, leaving a confused Sorano behind. The girl whispered the unfamiliar suffix that Hinamori had added to her name, quietly to herself.

"Akina… chan?"

**.X.**

Hinamori literally flew into her office. Her face would have hit the ground hard if she hadn't been caught by Hitsugaya, the girl blushed.

"Go- Gomen!"

Hinamori hastily got off the Taichou and noticed the serious look that was on his face. She quickly smoothed the wrinkles out of her uniform before asking Hitsugaya why he was here. Hitsugaya's stare seemed to soften, but still held the seriousness it had before.

"I came to warn you."

The Fuku-Taichou's eyes widened a little.

"Warn me?"

The Taichou didn't appear to want to look at Hinamori, instead giving her a quick glance out of the corner of his emerald eyes.

"Be careful of the Third Division."

"Eh?"

**.X.**

Sorano was walking briskly along one of the many pathways in Sereitei, gazing inattentively at the scenery before her. Her footsteps slowed down; the length of dark purple silk tied around her waist stopped flapping wildly behind her. She turned her head and looked at a cherry blossom tree in the distance, bumping into someone only seconds later. Sorano quickly turned her gaze back to the path before her, and bowed apologetically to the person she had collided with.

"Sorry!" The girl then looked up to see a man with silver hair and a fox like appearance. The man was smiling, but something about the smile made her stomach shift with unease. Sorano lowered her head and tried to get past the man as fast as she could, only to have the man speak to her.

"Who are ya'?"

Her head still lowered, her eyes darted from side to side, not sure if she should answer truthfully or even answer at all. She examined the situation in her head briefly.

'_A name never hurt anyone…'_

"Sorano Akina."

"Division? Rank?"

Sorano began to fidget with discomfort. This man had just appeared out of no where, and suddenly wanted to know all this about her. Was there any reason for him to be so interested?

"Third-Seat of the Fifth Division."

"Ah, Aizen's Division. And Third-Seat too! I wonder why I've never heard of ya'. Ya' must be fairly strong, eh?"

The girl finally looked up and studied the man before her. The first thing she noticed was that the false-looking smile that was still on his face. The second thing was the captain's haori he wore. Biting back the sharp retort she was about to utter because of the garment, Sorano merely shook her head before excusing herself. The man simply nodded in answer.

"Hope to see ya 'round."

Now that the man was behind her, Sorano shot a quick glance over her shoulder. The kanji 'three' was written on the back of the man's haori. The Third-Seat didn't even need to look at the man's face to know that he was still smiling.

'_Third Division's Taichou… seems a little scary.'_

**.X.**

"The one I'm talking about is Ichimaru, but I'm not too sure about Kira either."

Hitsugaya paused for his words to sink in. Hinamori seemed stunned. Her chocolate eyes didn't seem to reflect any sign of understanding what the Taichou was trying to say. Hitsugaya continued anyway.

"For now, it doesn't hurt to be careful. Especially… when Aizen goes out walking alone."

The room was plunged into silence. Hinamori pondered the words that Hitsugaya had just spoken. Steady eye contact was kept between the two of them through the few soundless minutes they shared. Hitsugaya looked away and began to leave, his hand reaching out for the door. Just before his hand made contact with the door, the door was flung open by a flustered Sorano. She had been running all the way back to her own division to tell Hinamori how freaky the Taichou she met was, only to be frozen by a glare at the door.

'_How could I forget?! Hinamori had to meet someone!'_

Hitsugaya gave the girl an icy cold stare. Sorano's own look of surprise was quickly replaced by a gaze of equal temperature. The Taichou's glare suddenly turned even colder.

"Who are you?"

'_What is with all these Taichous asking about who I am?'_

Sorano didn't have chance to answer, Hinamori answered for her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, this is Sorano Akina. She's the Third-Seat in my division."

Hitsugaya stopped glaring; the girl wasn't a threat. But that didn't mean Sorano stopped. The mood before she had burst in was very heavy, and it was obvious it had to do with the message the boy had delivered.

"Why are you here?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the direct question the unfamiliar girl had dared to ask him. She didn't even address him at all, let alone properly. Between the two figures at the door, the room temperature dropped greatly. Instead of answering the question, Hitsugaya shoved past the girl and departed the Fifth Division, leaving a fuming Sorano behind.

"Even if he is a Taichou, he can't just **ignore **me like that when I asked a **reasonable **question!"

Hinamori giggled. Both Hitsugaya and Sorano were her friends, but that was no indication that the two knew each other. In fact, it was probably their first meeting.

'_And I don't think it went that well…' _Hinamori thought to herself, glancing at the still seething girl.

"Who does he think he IS?!"

"That was Hitsugaya-kun."

Blink.

"Hitsugaya-**kun**? I swear he was wearing a haori though… doesn't that make him a Taichou?" Sorano rubbed her eyes quickly to make sure she wasn't starting to see things, earning another short laugh from Hinamori.

"I should address him by his proper title – Hitsugaya-Taichou – but I never do. We were childhood friends, so I'm not intimidated by his cold nature."

Sorano smirked.

"You sure it's not just your way of expressing love?"

The Fuku-Taichou's face turned bright red. The grin on Sorano's face grew wider at the sight. Finally, Hinamori managed to stutter out:

"I- It is not m- my way of expressing l- love!"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Sorano waved her hand absentmindedly, "I won't tell _Hitsugaya-kun_."

'_Well, not yet anyway,' _Sorano thought to herself, evilly_._

Hinamori averted her eyes from girl before her. Hitsugaya and Sorano. They were similar in some ways, but then again, so different at the same time. Hinamori did have to admit to herself though; she still didn't know Sorano that well. But that didn't alter the level of their friendship one little bit. Stealing a quick look at the clock, Hinamori's face darkened. Hitsugaya's words repeated in her head.

"Akina-chan, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? You're ditching me again?"

Her only answer was the close of a door, as Hinamori rushed out.

**.X.**

It was already night time. Hinamori found her way to Aizen's quarters and entered wordlessly. The Taichou looked up at the girl in no surprise, continuing to make quick strokes on a piece of paper.

"Hinamori-kun."

The Fuku-Taichou suddenly felt foolish about disturbing her Taichou's peace and quiet. However, Aizen didn't seem to mind one bit, giving Hinamori a soft smile. The dark haired girl tried to stay awake, so she could protect her Taichou from any of the possible dangers Hitsugaya had mentioned. But night's cold, dark embrace took her, and soon she fell asleep.

And that was how Sorano found her the next morning.

"Hinamori Fuku-Taichou!"

Groan.

"HINAMORI!"

The girl rubbed her eyes.

"MOMO!"

Hinamori suddenly seemed awake, looking at her academy friend with wide eyes. She raised her right hand and pointed a single finger at Sorano shakily.

"You… You called me Momo!"

Sorano sighed in disbelief.

"I said what was necessary for you to wake up, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Jumping up from the ground Hinamori looked around for any sign of Aizen, he was gone. The whole point of her spending the night over in the Taichou's quarters was to watch over him, and she had fallen asleep. Berating herself, she noticed that it was already very late in the day.

"Come on, I fixed you some food."

The Fuku-Taichou gave her friend a small smile of gratitude. Sorano had already eaten, so she just watched Hinamori eat. The quick meal was eaten in silence. Even while she ate, certain words wouldn't leave her alone.

'_Especially… when Aizen goes out walking alone.'_

"Let's go take a walk, Akina-chan!"

Sorano nodded. Hinamori and Sorano walked swiftly to Hinamori's quarters, the Fuku-Taichou grabbing Tobiume before leaving. They were only a few meters away from the Fifth Division when yet another messenger came running towards them.

"Hinamori Fuku-Taichou!"

The two of them froze, even though the messenger only addressed one of them.

"Hinamori Fuku-Taichou, there is a meeting right now for all Taichous and Fuku-Taichous. You must make your way to the First Division as fast as you can."

Sorano groaned.

"Guess your ditching me again, huh? Well, you better run off now or you're going to be late. See you later!"

Turning around, Sorano started walking in the other direction before her journey was interrupted.

"Not so fast."

Sorano stopped walking.

"Sorano Akina, Third-Seat of the Fifth Division has to attend as well."

The girl's body went frigid. It was a meeting for the top two shinigami in each division. What place did she have in there? Before she could voice her questions, the messenger finished delivering his message; all of Sorano's thoughts were silenced by confusion.

"You are to bring your zanpakutou, Kinhana, as well."

x.

TEEHEE!! Some of the scenes in this chapter **should **ring a bell XD

Once again, a minor cliffy sorta thing o.O"

I have chapter three already written (yes, I was on a roll :D), and reviews have the magical ability to get chapters out more quickly...

Hmmm, wonder why... XD

Please review and tell me what you think so far. ARIGATO!!

Ooooh! and for those who read 'The HitsuHina Alphabet', I've finally updated it... x.X"

&. strawberrii


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, like I said, I was on a roll. So I'm updating this story already! LOL (I even have chapter four written... o.o)

Thank you to my very awesome reviewers, you guys are like the best XD

Disclaimer: I own Sorano... as for the rest, no :P

**Chapter Three – The Meeting**

Nothing could be heard but the sound of a gentle breeze. Three people were standing absolutely still as the breeze stirred up a circle of leaves around them. Sorano had seemed to have lost her voice; she opened her mouth but not a single word came out. The silence stretched on forever. The messenger looked at Sorano impatiently.

"Do you understand? Go get your zanpakutou **now!**"

The girl cringed before quickly darting away, her mind full of jumbled thoughts.

**.X.**

"Anou…"

The messenger looked at the Fuku-Taichou inquisitively.

"Should I go and get Aizen-Taichou?" Hinamori didn't mention anything about having no idea where he was.

The messenger seemed to think back and then recalled something. He shook his head, saying that Aizen was probably already notified.

"You know, I think you should go first. The meeting has most likely already begun. I'm sure your friend will find her way around by herself just fine."

Though she was reluctant, the messenger did speak the truth. Running towards the First Division, Hinamori raised her hand as a 'thank you' to the man, not having time to properly thank him.

When Hinamori burst into the room, many people appeared shocked. Everyone was muttering darkly and Hitsugaya had a troubled look on his face. The moment when everyone noticed Hinamori's arrival, the mood of the room changed suspiciously. But it wasn't any of these aspects that had awoken the butterflies in her stomach; it was the fact that Aizen was absent.

"Aizen… Taichou…" The young girl whispered

**.X.**

Kinhana was lying abandoned on the ground, gleaming in the light. Sorano reached out a shaky hand to grab the end of her zanpakutou. Her stiff fingers slowly closed around it and she gripped it tightly in her hand. Her hands turned white from the intensity of her grip.

'_What on earth is going on?'_

She strapped her zanpakutou onto her back, taking longer than usual from the lack of practice. Sorano then started running to the First Division, knowing how late she was, and the extra weight on her back wasn't helping.

**.X.**

Yamamoto's voice boomed, the sound echoing around the room.

"Due to the previously mentioned incident, I have invited a special guest tod--"

Almost as if on cue, Sorano opened the door widely before sinking to the floor in a respectful bow. Her face was red as she tried to catch her breath again. In the distance, Hinamori noticed the rarely seen zanpakutou that belonged to Sorano strapped on her back and the detailed crossguard it had. All eyes were on Sorano, but Yamamoto was the one who spoke.

"The Taichous will meet our guest first, then the Fuku-Taichous. So Fuku-Taichous, please move to the room next door and chat amongst yourselves if you like."

Slowly, the Fuku-Taichous filed out of the room, leaving Sorano alone with the twelve strongest shinigami in Soul Society; the shaking girl didn't dare stand up.

"Get up, Sorano. You are not inferior to us, and we are not superior to you. We are equals." Yamamoto's voice rang out.

The girl slowly got to her feet. Her eyes darted around, taking quick glimpses at all the captains. Upon seeing Hitsugaya, Sorano had to fight to keep a grin from creeping onto her face. Her match against herself ended instantly when she saw the chilling smile of a certain Taichou. Sorano's eyes narrowed.

'_That man… is still smiling!'_

The So-Taichou spoke again. Sorano knew exactly what he was talking about, but she had no idea why this information was being given away. The poor girl eyed the So-Taichou nervously and questioningly.

"Sorano Akina, Third-Seat of the Fifth Division. Kido, below average. Zanjutsu, above average. Hoho, average."

Sorano looked away, hoping that Yamamoto wasn't going to make some embarrassing comment about her incompetence. But it turned out quite the opposite. His final statement regarding her skills was very positive, though it was a trait that almost no one knew about.

"And Hakuda, excellent. Actually, beyond excellent."

A few of the Taichous who had shown absolutely no interest previously, suddenly looked up and started to pay attention. Hakuda wasn't a skill that many shinigami were informed about, and to meet someone who excelled at it was quite rare. Yamamoto gave a slow nod that was directed to all the Taichous, and the Taichous all nodded back. It was as if there was some secret code that they were keeping from her, some sort of signal. Sorano growled in frustration.

'_WHAT IS GOING ON?!'_

"Now, you are to go and swap with the Fuku-Taichous. Sorano, you don't move."

The Taichous left the room one by one and the Fuku-Taichous entered the room once more in single file. Sorano rushed to Hinamori's side before fiercely whispering to her:

"Okay, tell me **what **is going on? I have absolutely **no idea **why I am even **here**!" It didn't take a genius to see that Sorano was really irritated.

Hinamori frowned and could only shrug her shoulders in response. She had no idea what was going on either. When all the Fuku-Taichous were in the neighboring room, everyone was avoiding eye-contact with her and talking to each other in an undertone.

The Fuku-Taichou of the Fifth Division knew something was not right.

"Hinamori!"

Startled out of her reverie, Hinamori quickly looked up at the So-Taichou. The old man continued to speak.

"I see that you have not gone on a mission for quite a while. The same goes for Sorano. I am giving the two of you a mission right now. Return here as soon as the mission is over."

Sorano and Hinamori walked up to Yamamoto as he quickly briefed the two of them about the mission. Something fishy was going on in the background, but neither of them could put their finger on it. It was only five minutes later when the two of them opened the door to the human world and entered wordlessly, both of them too engrossed in their own deep thoughts.

What they didn't know, was that a certain snowy haired Taichou was sitting silently in a corner, praying for the safe return of his childhood friend.

**.X.**

"Momo! Behind you!"

The Fuku-Taichou let out a short scream as the thick tail of the hollow they were chasing, crashed down behind her. The two girls were so focused on the tail of the hollow that they hadn't noticed that its head had maneuvered its way behind Sorano.

"Akina-chan! Look out!" Hinamori shrieked.

Just in time, Sorano grabbed Kinhana and held the monster back with its blade, blood already dripping from its end. Screeching in pain, the hollow retreated for only a split second before attacking Hinamori. Her eyes flashed with determination as she quickly released a kido, hitting the hollow right in the chest. The creature stumbled backwards and roared, whipping its tail at lightning speed. The tail hit Hinamori, and sent her flying off to the side.

"MOMO!"

Hinamori lay on her side, blood slowly making a tiny puddle on the ground. She could only open one of her eyes, and she stared at Sorano with that eye blankly. It pained her to see Hinamori like that. Gripping Kinhana tightly, Sorano charged at the hollow blindly, swinging the blade in rapid succession. She made several marks on the hollow, but none that caused the creature too much pain. The hollow swung its tail once more, and smote Sorano on her chest. The power of the attack that hit Sorano could not compare with Hinamori's; Sorano knew that Hinamori was in a lot more pain. Sorano landed on her stomach, dirt filled her mouth and made it dry. She slowly got to her knees and glared at the hollow with fury clear in her eyes.

'_I'm really out of practice now…'_

Holding Kinhana loosely in her right hand, Sorano finally began to speak out loud.

"Tsuba--"

Her command to unlock shikai was cut off by claws that raked into her skin, causing her to scream in pain instead. Blood seemed to pour from Sorano. With great difficulty, the girl got to her feet and slowly reached a hand up to her hair tie.

And snapped it in half.

Sorano's black hair suddenly fell around her dirt covered face, cascading down her back. It gave the girl an evil and _untouchable _aura. She held her zanpakutou in both hands before exclaiming to the hollow, though the act left her gasping for air.

"Oi! I made a big mistake before, sorry! I don't need to unlock shikai to beat a weakling like you!"

Insulted, the beast reached out to claw the girl again, but Sorano wasn't there. She was on the hollow's head. The girl grinned.

'_Average hoho is good enough to beat this hollow.'_

Raising Kinhana, Sorano sliced the mask in half, but not before getting thrown off the creature. The hollow soon ceased to exist, leaving the two seriously injured girls all alone.

**.X.**

The group of Taichous and Fuku-Taichous were silent. The fight they had just witnessed wasn't any normal fight. They could see that Sorano was putting her life on the line, just to defeat the hollow. If the hollow was to attack Hinamori, not one of them doubted that Sorano would stand before her as a human shield.

"Hitsugaya! Matsumoto! Go and bring the two of them back!" Yamamoto commanded.

The two of them obliged with no argument and rushed into the human world to rescue the two bleeding shinigami.

**.X.**

Matsumoto eyes looked down in sadness as she stood beside the seemingly lifeless Sorano. Picking her up gently, Matsumoto whispered to her:

"You did a great job…"

Hitsugaya was a different story. He was always calm and collected, even now. But underneath the surface, the Taichou was devastated at what had happened to Hinamori. Picking the wounded girl up and hugging her tightly, he murmured:

"Bed-wetter, you have to be more careful."

Stealing a quick glance at Matsumoto to make sure she wasn't looking, Hitsugaya kissed Hinamori on the forehead.

"Ready to go Taichou?"

The boy nodded.

The four shinigami returned to Soul Society. Sorano and Hinamori were rushed to the Fourth Division. When Hitsugaya and Matsumoto quickly joined back up with the rest of the group, the room was erupting in noise. Yamamoto stood before them all in deep seriousness. It was time to answer the question that the mission had secretly been a part of.

"Sorano Akina, Third-Seat of the Fifth Division… Do you think she is Taichou material?"

The room was suddenly plunged into silence.

x.

DUM DUM DUUUM!! o.o

Hmm... did you guys see that coming? XD

First, some quick translation notes:

Kido: Demon Magic

Hoho: Agility (eg. Flash step)

Zanjutsu: Swordsmanship

Hakuda: Hand-to-hand Combat

Yeah!! That's about it. As I mentioned at the start of this chapter, chapter four IS already written so...

**Review please :D **and it just might come out sooner XD

&. strawberrii


	4. Chapter 4

:D I'm in a very good mood today, so I'm gonna update this story AGAIN!

And just to tell you now,I actually **haven't **written chapter five yet XD

Why am I in such a happy mood today? (even though this chapter is kind of sad...) You shall see!! :D

Disclaimer: I wish Hinamori, Hitsugaya and the whole Bleach world was mine... but I just own Sorano! :)

**Chapter Four – Fragile Little Heart**

The meeting was dismissed, leaving the Taichous with a tough decision and the Fuku-Taichous pondering the possible results. Unohana and Isane quickly rushed to their division to check on the two injured girls.

Hinamori and Sorano were both lying motionlessly on their beds. A group of bustling shinigami were using every method of healing they knew to save the two of them. Unohana and Isane joined the group and soon the two injured shinigami were on their way to recovery. The process would take a week.

And no matter how busy he was, Hitsugaya would visit them five times a day without fail, gazing at Hinamori with concern and at Sorano in deep thought.

**.X.**

Seven days had passed and a dark haired figure stirred. Opening one eye slowly, she saw the gentle face of Unohana looking down at her.

"I'm glad your awake now, Sorano-san."

Sorano rubbed her eyes with one of her stiff hands and examined the room she was in. It seemed to be almost empty with only her and Unohana in it… until she caught sight of another bed.

"Akina-chan! You're finally awake!"

'_Momo woke up earlier than me… I must have gotten injured pretty badly.'_

Unohana left the room with a look that only spoke of relief, leaving the two girls to talk to each other alone. After discussing their strange mission for a few minutes, Sorano slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the door, giving Hinamori an 'are-you-going-to-come?' look. Hinamori smiled at her friend lightly.

"You can go first Akina-chan. Unohana-Taichou said that I should stay for another day or so, just to ensure that my recovery is smooth."

Sorano nodded. If Unohana said that, then there was no questioning it. Sorano had only just opened the door when Isane appeared out of no where and grabbed the girl's arm, dragging her out of the building against her will.

"Hey! Wait, WHA--!"

"Shhh!"

Sorano shut her mouth. Isane continued to drag the girl through a number of pathways and within moments, Sorano realized that they were going towards the First Division. The dark eyed girl frowned before questioning the Fuku-Taichou of the Fourth Division.

"Why are you dragging me to the First Division?"

"Another meeting."

Sorano looked at Isane in disbelief.

"**Again? **Why do I have to go?"

The rest of the journey was in utter silence, Sorano's question floating in the air and no reply from Isane whatsoever. The Fuku-Taichou opened the door and entered with Sorano close behind. All eyes were on her again. Isane lowered her head quickly before darting away, and it was only then when Sorano realized that the only people in the room were Taichous. Yamamoto cleared his throat and began to speak.

"There are three ways for a shinigami to become a Taichou. The first is to take the captain proficiency test and be able to perform bankai. Another is to defeat the previous captain in a one-on-one battle with at least 200 witnesses."

The room was completely silent. If a **bug **had walked into the room, you probably would have been able to hear it. Yamamoto looked straight at Sorano when he mentioned the last way.

"And the final method is to have personal recommendations from at least six Taichous and approval from three of the remaining seven."

The room was still soundless. Yamamoto carefully eyed all the Taichous in the room and gave a small nod, just like last time. Unohana, Ukitake, Soifon, Byakuya and Shunsui all took a step forward. There were only five of them. A grave look appeared on Yamamoto's face as he opened his mouth to speak.

But then Hitsugaya stepped forward too. That made six.

Yamamoto quickly shut his mouth and nodded one more time. Gin, Kenpachi and Komamura nodded back. The So-Taichou spoke again, and as soon as the sentence left his mouth, Sorano's world began to spin.

"Sorano Akina, you have been promoted to the position of Taichou in the Fifth Division, congratulations."

The girl's legs seemed to give in as she sank to the ground, her eyes wider than ever before. Her mouth opened and closed but no understandable words were coming out.

"I… Bu… Y… Ah… Wh… I…"

'_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!' _screamed her inner self.

"You will find a haori on your doorstep early tomorrow morning," continued the So-Taichou calmly.

Sorano slowly managed to find her voice again, though it came out raspy and soft. The whole situation was just too much for her to handle, too much for her to comprehend. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she had so little time.

"Why have you made me a Taichou?"

Instead of the old man's voice answering her, the voice of a young boy replied.

"The Fifth Division needs a Taichou. We can't leave Hinamori to lead the whole division all by herself."

Sorano turned her head to face the boy who spoke. Hitsugaya's icy green orbs clashed with her dark, dark brown ones. Her eyes only showed uncertainty, nothing else. She wanted all her questions answered.

"By herself? What about Aizen-Taichou?"

As soon as she spoke those words, Sorano regretted it. Everyone became absolutely still, and no one was willing to look her in the eye. Even Hitsugaya averted his gaze. None of the Taichous wanted to be the bearer of bad news, and though Sorano regretted asking, she was going to wait until she got an answer.

"What happened to Aizen-Taichou?" Sorano's voice had finally gathered some strength again.

The person everyone had least expected to explain spoke.

"Aizen is… dead."

The girl whipped around to look at Unohana, a small gasp escaping her lips. She trembled in the heap that she was on the ground. It didn't seem possible, but Unohana wasn't one to lie. Sorano whispered:

"Does Momo know?"

Fourth Division's Taichou shook her head sadly.

"You had to find out sooner or later, Sorano-san. I purposely requested that Hinamori-san should stay for an extra day. It was the only way that we could separate you two and tell you alone."

Struggling, Sorano slowly got to her feet.

"Then why should I become the new Taichou? What right do I have to take such a worthy role? Momo deserves it more than I ever would! She even has the experience of being a Fuku-Taichou! Why can't she be th--"

"Who was the one who **rejected **the position of Fuku-Taichou, before it was offered to Hinamori? Don't think I've forgotten what happened back then!"

Sorano slowly closed her eyes at the So-Taichou's words. His voice lowered when he continued to speak.

"And Hinamori would not be suited to take on the position of Taichou."

"Why?!"

Hitsugaya cut in.

"Hinamori idolized Aizen. News of his death is bound to reach her. What do you think that realization will do to her fragile little heart? Do you think she could bear that loss **and **lead a division at the same time? Someone has to be there to support her and watch over her."

The truth in the silver haired Taichou's words was unavoidable. Sorano suddenly felt ashamed; she was being so selfish. She stood up and bowed to the group of Taichous and thanked them for her promotion, getting told off only seconds later that she was a Taichou herself now. Walking towards the door with frail steps, Yamamoto's voice called out to her one final request:

"Sorano, you are to deliver the bad news to Hinamori. Only you might have the power to comfort her afterwards…"

**.X.**

"Akina-chan! Where have you been all day?"

The newly appointed Taichou gave Hinamori a weak smile. Sitting down on the end of Hinamori's bed, Sorano quickly explained that she had gone to a meeting. A pit formed within Sorano; she feared telling Hinamori about Aizen. Hinamori flashed Sorano a big grin.

"The same meeting Unohana-Taichou attended, right? As soon as it ended, she came and told me that I can leave whenever I want."

In that instant, Hinamori got out of the bed, motioned for Sorano to follow and walked towards the door. Sorano didn't move a muscle. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She called out to Hinamori from behind her.

"Momo, I'm your new Taichou."

Sorano stood up from the bed and walked over to the shocked girl at the door. She stopped right in front of her, fists clenched so tightly that she was shaking.

"I'm a Taichou now."

"Wh- what happened to Aizen-Taichou?"

And the tears finally came down.

"He's dead."

Hinamori felt her body go limp as she fell forward, Sorano catching her. The salty liquid continued to flow from Sorano's eyes, though surprisingly, not because of Aizen's death. It was the fact that she had caused Hinamori pain that made her cry. Hinamori grabbed one of Sorano's arms tightly with pale, shaking hands.

"What did you just say?"

Sorano didn't have to repeat. It would only cause both of them more pain. The two of them sat before the frame of the door and cried until they could cry no more. As the sun slowly faded away into darkness, the teary streaks on their faces dried up.

x.

A slightly boring chapter... but it's meant to be a little sad XD

Anyways... Sorano-Taichou, Akina-Taichou... which one do you think sounds better? Tell me in a review and I'll decide!! XD

Also... Why is strawberrii so happy today? **Because it's her birthday today!! XD**

Reviews will make very nice birthday presents for me, so tell me what you think of my random story so far :D **ARIGATO!!**

&. strawberrii, who is officially one year older now XP


	5. Chapter 5

Since this chapter wasn't written earlier, the wait was a little longer than usual. **GOMEN!**

But, here it is! XD

Slightly different from the previous chapter, this one is sort of cheerful... and PLEASE! no one kill me for the cliffhanger! One of my friends has already started threatening me to write the next one! -glares at FLUERO.BANDAIDS-

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: YAY!! I OWN SORANO!! YAY YAY!! ... but I don't own Bleach. -goes and sulks in a random corner-

**Chapter Five – Healing**

Three days.

Three days since Sorano found the haori on her doorstep. Three days since she moved out of her old room and into the quarters that had originally belonged to Aizen. Three days since she began to get an overflowing amount of paperwork. Three days since Fuku-Taichous she used to bow to, bowed to **her**.

Three days since Sorano became Sorano-Taichou.

Hinamori and Sorano were sitting in an office, doing paperwork in silence. After the night of crying, Hinamori seemed to change into a somewhat stronger person. There was determination in her eyes that she had never seen before, swirled together with hints of sadness. It was the determination that seemed to say 'I must protect my Taichou at all costs' and sadness that only spoke of Aizen. There were times when the sadness overwhelmed the Fuku-Taichou and Sorano wasn't any help at all. Only one person could heal her heart.

Hitsugaya.

The white haired Taichou constantly visited, always bringing a smile to the girl's face when he came. Hinamori was still the same person of course, but Sorano couldn't help but feel that her academy friend had lost some of her previous liveliness. Every time Hitsugaya visited, Sorano could see hints of her academy friend being revived. However, it was moments like this when Sorano felt useless. Only Hitsugaya had that power. Only him; despite everything Yamamoto had said.

Today was one of the days where Hinamori seemed a bit more cheerful than usual. She wore a smile on her face as she completed sheet after sheet of paperwork. Sorano couldn't help but steal glances at the girl ever now and then. Both of them had become so withdrawn since the incident. They needed something to break the ice between them. There was a knock at the door and Sorano was jolted out of her own world.

"Come in."

Hitsugaya walked in and Hinamori's face lit up with joy, but Sorano was the one who greeted the young Taichou first.

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun."

The boy glared at Sorano.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you!"

"Whatever."

Sorano rolled her eyes. Because of Hinamori, Sorano had also gotten into the habit of calling the white haired boy 'Hitsugaya-kun', much to his dismay. He never seemed to tire from correcting the Taichou of the Fifth Division, but always let it slide when the words came from Hinamori's mouth. Today was no exception.

"Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing here?"

He smiled softly at the girl. Sorano looked down in sadness as she quickly withdrew from the conversation. It was best if she didn't interfere. Her role in Hinamori's life was minor now. Ever since she had been promoted, it was as if Hinamori's view on her had changed. She wasn't Akina-chan anymore; she was Sorano-Taichou. And that was that.

"Actually, I'm here to pass on a message to both of you from Matsumoto."

Sorano looked up, realizing she was part of this discussion too; she still remained silent though, waiting for the boy to continue. He delivered his message quickly: In five minutes time, a meeting for the Shinigami Women's association was to be held. Sorano groaned.

"I've never gone to one of them in my **life**! Why do you think I'll go this time?"

Hinamori looked at the girl with pleading eyes.

"Please? Sorano-Taichou, I'm sure you'll find it fun!"

"No."

"Just the first five minutes of the meeting, then you can go. Please?"

Sorano paused to think. An idea was slowly creeping into her head as she shot Hinamori an evil smile. One look at her face, and Hinamori knew she was going to agree, but there was going to be some sort of catch.

"Okay, but only if you stop calling me Sorano-Taichou!"

Hinamori grinned in response.

"Deal!"

It was the first time Sorano saw a genuine smile from Hinamori directed at her in the past three days. She couldn't help but smile back. Though she knew it was going to be horrible experience for her, she reasoned with herself.

'_Only five minutes. Just five minutes…'_

Hitsugaya watched as the two of them left the room.

'_I wonder what today's discussion will be about…'_

**.X.**

Two girls were standing in front of a door. On the other side of that very door, would be a large group of female shinigami discussing whatever came to their minds. Hinamori opened the door just a crack and looked over her shoulder at her friend. Sorano's face had a 'you-will-never-take-me-in-there-alive' look on it as she stared at the room with a small frown. Hinamori sighed.

"Five minutes, Akina-chan."

At the sound of the nickname Sorano had longed to hear, she nodded and followed Hinamori into the room. In only a second, the two girls swapped their moods around. Suddenly, Hinamori wasn't feeling all too good about staying and wished she hadn't dragged Sorano along. As for Sorano, a wide grin spread across her face when she read the humongous poster plastered at the front of the room. After reading it, Sorano didn't exactly mind staying for longer than five minutes. The sheer entertainment she was going to get was to tempting to turn away from anyway. The poster read:

"**Discussion: Who do you think is the hottest guy in Sereitei? (Everyone must answer and give a reason!)"**

With her fairly keen eyesight, Sorano could also read the small print:

"**Taichous are excused from answering, due to Matsumoto wanting to keep her head intact."**

The Taichou almost laughed out loud. So **this **is why Matsumoto was so eager to get Hinamori to come, though dragging her along in the process. It quickly dawned on Sorano that Matsumoto was the genius behind this meeting. A grin quickly appeared on Sorano's face yet again. Matsumoto was actually quite smart.

'_She's right you know. If she got me to answer that question in front of everyone, Kinhana would probably get quite a workout!"_

Sorano felt a hand on her shoulder and was quickly pulled into a deathly silent room. With a quick movement and absolutely no thinking, Sorano had her hand around the neck of her captor in less than a second. The woman coughed and Sorano released her grasp in shock.

"Matsumoto-san?!"

Now Matsumoto had her own hand around her neck, coughing violently. When her coughing fit was over she gave the girl a hard look, though with a twinkle in her eye.

"That was quite vicious of you, Sorano-Taichou!"

The Taichou rubbed the back of her head, apologetic smile on her face.

"Gomen! It's just that you **really **scared me!"

Matsumoto shook her head quickly. She quickly confirmed that the discussion topic was her idea. She also explained her reason in bringing Hinamori here. Sorano smirked when Hitsugaya was mentioned in her explanation. Then it finally came to the part where she came in.

"Sorano-Taichou, that fierce action before shows me that you are definitely worthy of the task I wish to set you. Will you cooperate with me?"

Sorano tilted her head in a way that symbolized that she wanted more details, so Matsumoto provided.

"I want people to openly admit who they think is the hottest, but I'm worried that a few people won't be very… _cooperative_. I need a dominating character that can persuade them to answer, preferably with no physical pain. You seem to be perfect for the role."

'_So__** this **__is why Matsumoto wanted me to come too.'_

"What if I reject?"

Matsumoto stuck out her tongue.

"Then I have to get down on my knees and beg to Soifon-Taichou!"

"You have a deal!" Sorano managed to get out while laughing.

**.X.**

Sorano slipped through the crowd and quickly spotted Hinamori all by herself, her eyes darting around as if she was looking for someone. When Sorano appeared behind her with a 'boo', Hinamori let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you just left me!"

Sorano tried to keep the smirk off her face, but it was just too difficult.

"I would never leave you alone in **this **meeting!"

Hinamori fidgeted. There was something strange about the way Sorano had said that sentence. In the distance, Matsumoto could be seen bouncing up onto the stage. She had a cup in her hand, though it couldn't have held water. If it did, it would have splashed all over her by now. The crowd was still in chaos.

"SILENCE!"

Matsumoto's voice echoed around the room, causing the whole room to go quiet. Only soft whispers could be heard now. Big smile on her face, Matsumoto started the meeting.

"As you can all probably read, today's meeting is about the hottest guy in Sereitei! First I need some nominations for guys!"

The room burst into noise again. Random shouts were coming from everywhere.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

The noise level died down again.

"I have all your names written in this cup…"

Everyone looked at the tiny cup in Matsumoto's hands doubtfully. As if she could fit all the names in there! Knowing Matsumoto, she probably picked a special handful for whatever evil purpose she had planned.

"And I will pick people out, one by one. Who ever I pick out will have to give a nomination! The same person **can not **be nominated twice! Nominations will end after I get at least five."

The Fuku-Taichou dipped her hand into the sea of names and pulled out a single strip of paper. Unfolding it, Matsumoto grinned at the group of women before her, trying to find the person she had selected.

"Ise Nanao!"

All the heads turned in one swift movement to look at the poor woman who was trying to hide behind her glasses, without much success. Matsumoto's grin grew wider when she finally located her.

"So, who do you nominate?"

"No one!"

Mastsumoto sighed. She clapped her hands twice. In a flash, Sorano disappeared from Hinamori's side and appeared behind Nanao, radiating an enormous amount of reiatsu.

"I think it would be best if you answered," she whispered softly.

Nanao yelped.

"SHUNSUI!"

The fierce reiatsu slowly faded away as Sorano smiled sweetly at the Fuku-Taichou.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ise-san."

From the front of the stage, Matsumoto gave Sorano a thumbs-up and proceeded to draw the next name. The biggest grin you could possibly imagine was spread across her face; Sorano knew exactly who she had drawn.

"Hinamori Momo, your nomination please?"

Sorano was by her side again, her smile just as big as Matsumoto's. The poor dark haired girl started fiddling with the sleeves of her uniform, her eyes cast downwards. The big burst of reiatsu Hinamori had felt before was undeniably Sorano's. Now, Sorano was next to her, watching her carefully.

"I- I-"

Both Sorano and Matsumoto weren't breathing. This was it; this was the moment when Hinamori would admit that she thought the short Taichou of the Tenth Division was the hottest guy in Sereitei. It was the moment that Hinamori was going to confess...

Right?

"I- I… I nominate…"

x.

-runs away and hides under a rock- PLEASE DONT KILL ME LIKE FLUERO.BANDAIDS DID!

Next chapter could be a while, but I'll try to get it out within a week so that I can _keep my head intact_. XD

Review and tell me what you think! I have finally discovered that there is a magical button that lets you reply to reviews! (yes, I suck... T.T")

And for HitsuHina Alphabet readers, next chapter _hopefully_ up tonight... maybe tomorrow. :D

&. strawberrii


	6. Chapter 6

Some people wanted to kill me... some people said I was evil... but this chapter is finally up!

Once again, be warned: it is a sort of cliffhanger again, though it isn't that big. It is fairly obvious what happened! :P

Enjoy Chapter Six!

Disclaimer: Own Sorano, no own Bleach :)

_**Previously…**_

Both Sorano and Matsumoto weren't breathing. This was it; this was the moment when Hinamori would admit that she thought the short Taichou of the Tenth Division was the hottest guy in Sereitei. It was the moment that Hinamori was going to confess...

Right?

"I- I… I nominate…"

**Chapter Six – Not worthy**

Hinamori looked from Matsumoto to Sorano, biting her lip. What was she going to do? Who would she say? What would happen if she… said the truth?

"I…"

The Fuku-Taichou squeezed her eyes closed; she didn't want to see everyone's reaction when she revealed who she nominated.

"I nominate Hitsu--"

"ATTENTION! The date of Kuchiki Rukia's execution has been changed. It will now be held in fourteen days. I repeat: The date of Kuchiki Rukia's execution has been changed. It will now be held in fourteen days."

Suddenly everyone forgot about who Hinamori was nominating. A gasp escaped from everyone's mouths as they suddenly felt ashamed; in all the fun they were having, they forgot about Rukia and her execution. The cup in Matsumoto's hand fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, the papers inside fluttering everywhere. There was no logical explanation to this. Rukia's execution date kept on changing. What was going on? Did it have to do with the ryoka?

"ATTENTION AGAIN! All Taichous please make their way as quickly as they can to the First Division. All Taichous to the First Division please!"

Sorano began to shake in disbelief. She never got to know Rukia well, but she had always found her as a lively presence back at the academy. Sorano always wished she could be her friend one day. And now, in only fourteen days, she was to be executed. Soifon walked quickly to the door, casting a look over her shoulder at the girl who wasn't moving.

"Sorano, didn't you hear the message? We have to go to the First Division."

"Eh?"

The dark-eyed girl quickly shook her head; she still wasn't used to the fact that she was a Taichou now. She ran to catch up to Soifon who was walking away hurriedly.

The meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association ended.

**.X.**

"As everyone here knows, we have a new Taichou of the Fifth Division since Aizen Sosuke met his mysterious death."

Everyone was silent.

"It is obvious that the act was not suicide; there is someone in Sereitei capable of murder. It is highly possible that the ryoka could be responsible."

Still no one spoke; everyone listened attentively.

"Therefore here is my main message to you: Do not hesitate to use bankai on possible suspects, but do not kill them. Only beat them till the edge of death and bring them to the prison."

Sorano clenched her fists tightly, so tightly that her body started shaking. No one seemed to notice, except Unohana and Hitsugaya.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

The Taichous filed out of the room in an orderly fashion, but Sorano didn't move. Ever since she became a Taichou, Sorano had gotten used to carrying Kinhana around everywhere. At this moment, the dark-haired Taichou reached over her shoulder and unsheathed Kinhana, holding the zanpakutou out in front of herself. The girl frowned at it.

"Sorano-san, is something bothering you?"

"Ah- Unohana… Taichou…"

The older shinigami asked the same question again.

"Is something troubling you?"

"I- it's nothing. R- really!"

Sorano quickly tried to sheath Kinhana again, but accidentally cut her finger slightly. The girl winced in pain and dropped the zanpakutou, a loud clanging noise ringing out. A single drop of blood remained on Kinhana's blade. Unohana bent down and picked it up, producing a cloth and wiping the red liquid off before returning Kinhana to its rightful owner.

"Sorano-san, I know something is wrong. You can tell me."

The Taichou of the Fifth Division looked around the room they were in quickly, checking if anyone else was still there. When she confirmed that only she and Unohana were left, Sorano spoke truthfully.

"Unohana-Taichou… What I'm thinking is exactly what I said at the time Yamamoto So-Taichou promoted me: I'm not worthy of the title 'Taichou'."

"What makes you think that?"

"This meeting! Didn't you hear him? He said, 'do not hesitate to use bankai'. He said it like performing bankai is a stroll in the park! Unohana-Taichou, all Taichous know bankai… except me. Do you really think I'm worthy?"

"Yes."

'_How can she sound so __**sure**__?'_

Sorano voiced her thoughts out loud.

"That is simple: Yamamoto So-Taichou wouldn't make just anyone into a Taichou. It means that he sees potential in you. Maybe your shikai is extremely powerful? Actually… now that I think about it, didn't he mention something about haku--"

Unohana was cut off.

"No. My shikai is average, possibly below average."

"That isn't the point. Your abilities are unique and strong in different situations. I must say that I have never seen you in action, so I can't say much, but I am sure that you have your own talents."

Sorano let out a short laugh.

"The more I think about it, the more I believe there is only one solution."

With that, Sorano turned around, her back facing Unohana as she walked out of the room in frustration. If anyone had been there, they would have thought Sorano was being so rude to just turn her back on Unohana. But for those more observant, they would have heard a soft whisper.

"Arigato… Unohana-Taichou…"

**.X.**

Hitsugaya heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly shunpoed away. The door was open and Sorano stepped out of the room and took a deep breath of fresh air. Her eyes were sad as she unsheathed Kinhana again. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes and shunpoed away. Hitsugaya didn't know if he should chase her or leave her be.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

The child prodigy blinked. The response had been an automatic reaction; he didn't even know who had called him until the figure emerged from behind a tree. The Fuku-Taichou of the Fifth Division smiled at her childhood friend, and he smiled back.

"Anou… Have you see Akina-chan?"

"Akina?"

Hinamori sweatdropped.

"I mean… Sorano-Taichou."

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Bed-wetter, you show no respect to Taichous do you? Next thing you know, your going to start calling Kuchiki-Taichou Bya-chan!"

Hinamori blushed a deep shade of red. If she did that, she probably wouldn't live to see another day. The Fuku-Taichou muttered under her breath:

"I only call you and Akina-chan differently because you two mean the most to me…"

"What was that bed-wetter?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Anyways, have you seen **Sorano-Taichou**?"

"No." The lie rolled off the Taichou's tongue more easily than he had expected.

Now Hinamori sighed. She had absolutely nothing to do now. Originally, she had planned to have a day to catch up with Sorano ever since the two of them began to distance themselves, but she had vanished. Hitsugaya started walking towards his division.

"I gotta go now, I have mountains of paperwork to do, courtesy to Matsumoto."

Hinamori jumped at the opportunity to do something **and **spend time with the one she loved… uh… ignore that. She offered to help him and Hitsugaya accepted gladly, though he told her not to overwork herself. The sun was in the middle of the sky when the two walked to the Tenth Division side by side.

**.X.**

"Wow! Hitsugaya-kun, we've practically finished all of this in no time at all!"

The Taichou poured two cups of tea, one for himself and one for Hinamori. He then cast a quick glance out of a window; the sky was already dark, and the first stars began to reveal themselves. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

'_No time?'_

Hitsugaya raised the cup to his lip and took a sip of the almost boiling liquid. Hinamori held her cup in her hands and blew on it gently; she wasn't as experienced as Hitsugaya in the art of 'tea-drinking'.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun!"

Hitsugaya chocked on the tea he was drinking.

'_Fun?!'_

Since it was already evening, it had gotten a little chilly, so the warm tea was very welcome. Hinamori blew the tea one last time before taking a small sip, letting the warm liquid warm her whole body. The Fuku-Taichou stifled a yawn, but Hitsugaya noticed it anyways.

"You should go back to your division now."

Hinamori nodded and got up, making a slow journey towards the door because her whole body was slightly numb from not moving for a 'few' hours. The Taichou reached out and grabbed Hinamori's hand before she reached the door. The dark-haired girl froze at the contact.

"It's dark. I'll walk you there."

Both of them exited the Tenth Division and a sharp, chilly wind hit them, causing the Fuku-Taichou to hug Hitsugaya's arm tightly for warmth. In the darkness, you couldn't see the Taichou blushing. It seemed like they were walking in a perfect, silent world that belonged only to them.

Until they heard uneven footsteps behind them.

Hitsugaya froze and Hinamori hugged his arm even more tightly, but the Taichou shook her off and reached a hand for Hyourinmaru. It was dark, and the Tenth Division's Taichou couldn't make out who it was. He stood in front of Hinamori protectively. A cloud that was previously covering the moon shifted, providing a beam of light; Hinamori could see who the figure was.

"Akina-chan!"

But the girl didn't reply, she limped forward slowly, Kinhana in her hand. Even in the darkness of night, both Hitsugaya and Hinamori could tell that Kinhana's blade had been over-exercised; it's edges rough and chipped. Sorano's eyes held none of her usual liveliness. Hinamori rushed forward.

"Akina-chan! Are you alright?"

But it was an empty, pointless question, because right there and then, Sorano sank to her knees and coughed blood, before falling face down onto the ground unconscious.

x.

We all know who Hinamori was going to nominate.. XP

I tried to add a bit of a HitsuHina moment in there... so yeeeaahhh... :D

If you have suggestions for this story, please review and tell me, it will be greatly appreciated!

Who wants to take a guess at what has happened to Sorano? o.o You'll get a cookie if your right! XD

&. strawberrii


	7. Chapter 7

No more exams for strawberrii, but she got one back, and she screwed it up T.T"

Well... aaaaaaanyways, UPDATE TIME! :D

Sadly, no one gets a full cookie! But, iceypeach and shirochanxmomo1220 both get half! You guys shall see why! :)

Warning: This chapter isn't particularly an interesting one, it's more to build up to a biig scene! :P

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Sorano would be a real character. But I don't, so she exists only in my fanfictions! XD

(wow, I used different faces for each line in the above author note!)

**Chapter Seven – Commence Battle**

Sunlight streamed through a window high above, casting a beam of light on a resting Taichou's face. The girl groaned and rolled over on the bed, face down in the pillow. She heard noises outside and frowned, quickly taking the pillow from under her head and putting it _on top _of her head. The Taichou smiled contentedly; the sound was blocked out.

Wait a minute…

Window? Bed? **Pillow?**

Sorano threw the pillow onto the ground and sat up quickly, pain shooting through her whole body. She was in a room in the Fourth Division, and Isane was sitting next to the bed watching over her. The Taichou tried to get off of the bed but quickly found that she was much too weak for such a task.

"Unohana-Taichou said that you'll be fine within an hour. In the meantime, she has suggested that you take these tablets to regain your strength."

The dark-haired girl looked at the Fuku-Taichou with lifeless eyes as she nodded, taking the previously mentioned tablets from her hands. Picking up a glass of water, Sorano quickly gulped the tablet down, grimacing at the strange taste. However, bit by bit, the Taichou could feel her energy returning and soon she had enough energy to speak.

"Kotetsu-san."

Isane looked at the girl with a confused look; most people would just call her Isane or Isane-san at most, why was this Taichou so polite as to use her family name? It was then when she recalled that during the Shinigami Women's Association meeting, Sorano **did **refer to Nanao as 'Ise-san'. Choosing not to question it, Isane simply replied.

"Yes?"

"Anou… who brought me here?"

The Fuku-Taichou blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Sorano gave a small smile.

"I don't think I would have walked here by myself and just plonked myself down on one of these beds. Who brought me here… and why **am **I here?"

Isane closed her eyes in deep thought, trying to remember who had brought the Taichou to the Fourth Division late at night. If she remembered right… it was two people. One was a girl, the other was a boy. Who were they again? Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"It was Hinamori and Hitsugaya-Taichou I believe. Apparently you passed out while walking to your division late at night."

Sorano closed her dark brown eyes slowly.

"I see… Arigato, Kotetsu-san."

And Sorano's world became a sea of nothing and emptiness as she felt her strength slowly drip back into her body, drop by drop.

**.X.**

When Sorano woke again, she was met with a serious Unohana. Of course, you couldn't really tell that she was serious; Unohana looked calm as ever, but it was an undeniable feeling that Sorano got.

"Care to explain, Sorano-san?"

"I- I-…"

Though the older Taichou didn't appear any different, Sorano was paralyzed in fear; Unohana wasn't happy, and that wasn't good.

"I…"

Unohana stood up with a sigh. She began to walk towards the door, calling to the Sorano from over her shoulder.

"You have visitors, and I don't want to keep them waiting. You have a lot of explaining to do when I see you next."

Then she was gone.

Sorano could hear the sound of running footsteps, but she could also hear the sounds of someone being dragged. The Taichou stifled a laugh; she knew exactly who it would be. She closed her eyes as the door was slammed open.

"Ohayo, Momo."

"Eh? Douyatte-"

Eyes still closed, the Taichou continued to speak, cutting Hinamori off.

"No one else would know that I was here. Also, I'm sorry that Momo dragged you all the way here against your will… Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hitsugaya-**Taichou**."

With that, Sorano opened her eyes. Her dark brown orbs were now sparkling with life and energy, unlike before. Shortly after, Sorano blinked in surprise; she had only expected two visitors. Before she could compute the fact that someone else was visiting too, she was swallowed into a huge hug.

"SORANO-TAICHOU! ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU HAD EVERYONE SO WORRIED!"

"Matsu… moto… san… I… can't… **breathe**..."

The Fuku-Taichou released the choking girl and smiled at her apologetically. Sorano's loud coughing echoed around the Fourth Division. Suddenly, pounding footsteps could be heard from outside as Isane opened the door widely, worry clearly written on her face.

"Sorano-Taichou! Are you okay?"

The Fuku-Taichou of the Fourth Division looked around the room, bowed in respect to Hitsugaya before leaving quickly. Hitsugaya then cast a glare at Matsumoto.

"I think Sorano was better off before you hugged her. We should go before you suffocate her to death. Besides, we might not have much paperwork, but we still **have **paperwork."

"I'll help out!"

Matsumoto stared at the Fifth Division's Fuku-Taichou in utter disbelief. How could she find any joy out of doing boring, pointless work? It didn't make any sense.

'_Unless… she's only doing it to spend more time with Taichou!'_

Out of the blue, Matsumoto burst into giggles, confusing everyone around her. For a minute or so, all you could hear was her laughter. Hinamori finally spoke.

"Akina-chan, we're gonna go now! But before we leave… is there anything we could do for you?"

Sorano looked around the room thoughtfully. No. There was nothing she needed. In fact, she could probably leave with them right now, she was in perfect condition. Suddenly, Sorano remembered Unohana's words and cringed.

"Actually… there is something that all three of you could do for me…"

**.X.**

It was quite a weird sight actually. Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were marching down the hallway stiffly in a strange triangle shape, as if they were trying to hide someone in the middle of them.

Correction.

They **were **trying to hide someone; specifically, the Taichou of the Fifth Division. So far, they had managed pretty well. Hitsugaya growled.

"Tell me: Why am I doing this?"

Sorano gave the snowy-haired Taichou a fake smile.

"Because you're the nicest Taichou I know!"

Hitsugaya glared.

Suddenly all three – I mean four- of them stopped moving. A single figure was standing before them, and they all froze. Matsumoto let out a nervous laugh.

"Ahaha, hello Unohana-Taichou!"

The girl standing in the middle felt her blood turn to ice.

'_Oh snap.'_

The Fourth Division's Taichou shook her head in incredulity. Oh, the things you would do to escape Unohana's evil wrath. Then she spoke:

"Sorano-san, all I want to know is what you were doing yesterday, and then you can leave in peace."

Realizing that their little hiding act was useless, they all stepped aside, revealing a scowling Sorano.

"I was training."

"The truth."

"I **was **training!"

"The **whole **truth."

"…"

"…"

"I was trying to achieve bankai."

"And did you?"

"… No."

Sorano clenched her fists in anger. Unohana HAD to squeeze it out of her, didn't she? In front of Matsumoto, Hinamori and Hitsugaya too. She could feel a rush of blood going to her face as she turned red from the embarrassment. She was a failure. A failure to the Shinigami captains; that was the easiest way to put it. Sorano then stomped away, two people following behind in concernand another tagging along reluctantly.

**.X.**

Sorano's walking pace was so brisk that Hinamori had to run to keep up. The Taichou could hear the sound of Hinamori's fast breathing, but didn't slow her relentless pace one bit. All she could do was think back… back to what happened the day before. She had fainted, that was for sure, but what about before that? The day had become a blur. She had practiced using kido spells, kicked and punched a tree until it fell down with her hakuda skills and shunpoed everywhere until she had run out of breath.

And then she pulled Kinhana out.

She remembered drawing a target on a tree, as if she were going to practice archery. She recalled that then after she released Kinhana and began to attack the target she had drawn; attacked it until it was barely recognizable. The sky was dark by that time and Sorano cut the tree down in a split second and then made her way, slowly and painfully back to her division.

Where had she gone wrong?

'_I need… a living opponent.'_

Whirling around, Sorano cast a grim look at Hitsugaya. The child prodigy's footsteps stopped as he looked at her inquisitively; the dark eyed girl had never looked at him so seriously since their first meeting. Her mouth formed two words.

"Fight me."

Hinamori gasped and Matsumoto's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. But strangely enough, Hitsugaya didn't seem surprised in the slightest. It was like he had expected this to happen sooner or later, and to be frank, he was actually quite interested in seeing Sorano's abilities.

"Fine, I'll meet you at my division in fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to finish my paperwork if I run back now."

Sorano nodded. She then began to walk towards her own division. Fifteen minutes. That was all the time she was going to get to prepare. Hitsugaya quickly disappeared with Matsumoto, leaving Hinamori and Sorano alone.

"Akina-chan! Why?"

"It's necessary."

"Necessary that my two best friends have to fight?"

The Taichou cringed at the way Hinamori had worded it. After hearing it being put that way, it did seem a little heartless to demand such a challenge. Sorano spent a few moments to order her thoughts before she could explain to the Fuku-Taichou before her.

"Momo, you don't know how important this is to me… I need to become stronger. Compared to all the other Taichous, I'm-"

Sorano's body went stiff, her feet were glued to the ground. She felt like someone had poured a bucked of icy cold water over her. She wanted to blink, to see if what she was seeing really was there… but even such a small task wasn't accomplishable. She was completely and utterly frozen.

"Are you okay, Akina-chan?!"

Hinamori looked where Sorano was staring and felt her own body freeze too.

"_Be careful of the Third Division."_

"_The one I'm talking about is Ichimaru, but I'm not too sure about Kira either."_

"_For now, it doesn't hurt to be careful. Especially… when Aizen goes out walking alone."_

Sorano let out a breathy whisper.

"Ichimaru Gin."

Hinamori reached for Tobiume and gripped it tightly. She could feel all her bottled up anger explode within her. After all this time, she could finally release it. It was him… she had never been more certain about anything in her whole entire life.

"IT WAS YOU!"

x.

BAHAHA!! You thought the 'Commence Battle' would refer to Hitsugaya vs Sorano when you read up to the middle-ish...

but no0o0o0o0o0o0o! I'm going back to the good ol' storyline Kubo Tite came up with! :D

Yes, I have told some people that I plan to have a Hitsugaya vs Sorano scene, but that won't be for a while! :P

**Douyatte-- **is **How did y-- **... sort of thing! Just to make that clearer XD

Until next time, byebye!

&. strawberrii


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that this update was… sort of late. Like I explained in 'The HitsuHina Alphabet', my computer had a little spaz and it wouldn't let me get to the internet or word… Oh well XD

Anyways, it's here now so no complaining! :P

Disclaimer: -see previous chapter's disclaimer… they're all the same anyway-

_**Previously…**_

Sorano let out a breathy whisper.

"Ichimaru Gin."

Hinamori reached for Tobiume and gripped it tightly. She could feel all her bottled up anger explode within her. After all this time, she could finally release it. It was him… she had never been more certain in her whole entire life.

"IT WAS YOU!"

**Chapter Eight – Weapon Master**

Hinamori ran forward, faster than she had ever ran before. She pulled out Tobiume and prepared to slash at the smiling Taichou; an unbelievable amount of rage and fury visible in just her eyes. It would be her actions, however, that would make more of a mark. Tobiume's blade was only an inch away from Ichimaru's head, yet the man didn't appear at all alarmed. It was as if he had predicted what was going to happen next.

"BAKUDO NO ICHI: SAI!"

Even if it was for a split second, Hinamori's hands released Tobiume as it clattered to the ground, leaving Ichimaru unharmed. Moments later, Hinamori's hands were behind her back, as if someone had sneaked behind her and tied her arms there. Of course, being a Fuku-Taichou and talented in kido spells, she easily broke away from the weakest bakudo skill in the book, whirling around to see who had cast the spell in the first place.

She saw none other than her own Taichou, eyes wide in fear.

"WHY AKINA-CHAN?!"

In a huff, Hinamori picked up Tobiume and glared at Sorano. Hinamori had never looked at her with those eyes before... it was unnerving. What had happened to her happy-go-lucky friend? Was she somewhere behind that mask of rage? Sorano just didn't know anymore, especially when Hinamori spoke again.

"HADO NO SAN JYUU ICHI: SHAKKAHOU!"

The ball of dangerous pink energy wasn't aimed at Ichimaru, but at Sorano. Jumping to the side just in time, the kido spell ended up denting the wall behind them, the burst of pink energy creating smoke all around. The Taichou of the Fifth Division began to shake in shock and disbelief.

_'What has happened?!'_

But everything was cleared when the smoke cleared. It was a distraction; a simple distraction to ensure that Sorano wouldn't get in the way of Hinamori's next attack on the Third Division's Taichou. Indeed, there was no time for Sorano to conjure up any kido to prevent Hinamori's next blow from landing. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Just like how she wanted to do something, but she couldn't. Tobiume was raised high above Hinamori's head. As she brought the blade down, Hinamori let out a loud piercing scream.

But once again, Ichimaru was left unscathed; someone else had intervened this time. Hinamori blinked in surprise.

"Kira-kun?"

Wabisuke and Tobiume had met in midair. Hinamori jumped back quickly, holding Tobiume out in front of herself defensively. Behind Kira, Ichimaru was still smiling, eerily resembling a fox. Hinamori turned her gaze to Kira.

"Move Kira-kun! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"I have to defend my Taichou."

Hinamori felt her blood boil. Was Kira trying to rub it in that Ichimaru was still alive, but Aizen wasn't? With another defiant yell, Hinamori slashed at Kira, ripping one of his sleeves. Kira stared at his maimed garment and then at his academy friend. Hinamori slashed at him again, this time not only catching Kira's other sleeve, but his arm too. A drop of blood was visible on Tobiume's blade; Kira winced in pain.

"I said get out of my WAY!"

"No…"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!"

Hinamori took a single step back and held Tobiume limply in her right hand. Eyes full of anger, she yelled out her shikai command.

"HAJIKE! TOBIUME!"

Kira was taken aback. He must have misheard. Hinamori couldn't have just released her zanpakutou. Tobiume began to glow a pink color and prongs started to extend from the main blade. Hinamori whipped her zanpakutou around in a graceful circle, before facing Kira. His face suddenly darkened.

"If that's what you want, Hinamori…"

"Omote o agero… Wabisuke."

Wabisuke's blade suddenly bent into a square shape hook. Kira lashed at Hinamori, but the girl managed to block the attack with Tobiume's blade. Hinamori jumped back a meter, breathing hard from the unexpected strength Kira had put into that slash. She held Tobiume out in front of herself again, but Hinamori couldn't help but feel that Tobiume was a slight bit heavier. Kira stood in front of Ichimaru with knowing eyes, he knew exactly what he had done to Tobiume. Hinamori's face contorted with anger. She swung Tobiume back with more difficulty than usual, her zanpakutou glowing pink. An enormous ball of pink energy was aimed at Kira when she swung Tobiume back in front of herself. Kira dodged the attack, but only barely.

In only mere minutes, it seemed that two friends were complete enemies.

Sorano watched from the sidelines, feeling utterly useless. She had to do something; she was a **Taichou**. She couldn't just stand there and watch two Fuku-Taichou's destroy each other. She sent a glare towards Ichimaru.

'_Even though other Taichou's are doing that…'_

She reached inside her Taichou's haori, to access a hidden pocket. Her hand closed around a single object inside it. Sorano closed her eyes; she had to do it. From inside the pocket she pulled out a single kunai, her eyes shining with determination. Hinamori and Kira were charging at each other again, both of them yelling loudly and incoherently. It took a single kunai to freeze them both. Timing it perfectly and aiming it in between the two flawlessly, both Hinamori and Kira stared at the single weapon sticking out of the ground between them. It took a moment for them to organize their thoughts to consider seeing who threw it. At exactly the same moment, the two of them looked at Sorano. The Fifth Division's Taichou had her arms in front of her in a 'X' shape and glared at them both. In each hand, she held a needle.

"Whoever moves gets a paralyzed."

Kira blinked.

"Paralyzed?"

Sorano's glare was now primarily directed at Kira now.

"Anyone who knows anything about weaponry can tell you that it only takes a single, well-aimed needle to paralyze a person."

Kira began to shake in fear, and Hinamori stood there in shock.

'_Akina-chan is a… weapon master?'_

"Ah, I 'member… Yamamoto So-Taichou said that y'were skilled in hakuda."

Sorano's eyes narrowed.

"If you move, I'll paralyze you too."

Ichimaru's smile only grew wider at the comment, a strange aura around him that made Sorano's hands shake and almost drop the needles she was holding.

"Then why don't ya' try?"

Dark brown orbs shot wide open in an odd mixture of fear and anger. Sorano let her left arm fall to her side and then she moved her right hand to behind her left ear, still holding a needle and pointing it at Ichimaru. Without a word, Sorano's eyes seemed to do the talking.

_Don't underestimate me!_

She whipped her hand through the air with such velocity that you couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she let the needle fly. Not only that, the needle was travelling so fast that you could barely see it. If it wasn't for the fact that you couldn't see a needle in Sorano's right hand anymore, you would have assumed she hadn't even thrown it in the first place. Kira's eyes tried to follow it so he could defend Ichimaru, but it was too fast.

"TAICHOU!"

The Taichou of the Fifth Division stood motionless, her body still frozen in the position in which she had thrown the needle. She herself wasn't even trying to see where the needle was heading, her brown eyes cast downwards instead. Hinamori continued to stare wide eyed at her Taichou. There was only one reason that she had come up with as to why Sorano wouldn't care.

'_She trusts her aim so much… that she doesn't even have to look!'_

Slowly, Ichimaru opened his eyes. He took a nimble step to the side and felt a whoosh of air hit him on the neck. The Third Division's Taichou eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit as he turned around to see where the needle had finally ended up. It was sticking out of a wall horizontally, its silver color reflecting the sunlight. Sorano scowled.

"Che…"

The silver haired Taichou closed his eyes again, smiling menacingly.

"Oh dear, that was a little too close, don't y'think?"

Suddenly, everyone could feel another presence. The reiatsu of this person was definitely Taichou standard, and it wasn't a big surprise when Hitsugaya landed between Hinamori and Kira with cold eyes.

"I knew something had gone wrong when you didn't show up, Sorano."

With a silent agreement, Hitsugaya and Sorano cancelled their arranged battle. Hitsugaya looked into Hinamori's eyes carefully. He shook his head ever so slightly.

"Matsumoto, take Kira to the prison."

"Hai!"

Matsumoto jumped down from the building she was previously standing on and took Kira's hands and pinned them behind him before slowly marching him away.

"Sorano…"

"Eh?"

"Can you take Hinamori and follow Matsumoto?"

"Yeah, whatever."

With that, she shunpoed to behind Hinamori and slowly pushed her in the direction Matsumoto was going. Hinamori wiggled around and tried to escape Sorano's grasp, but to no avail. In the end, the Fuku-Taichou was led wordlessly to a prison cell where she would sit alone.

Now there were only two people left at the original scene. Hitsugaya gave Ichimaru a glare that would have glued anyone else to the spot. His voice was harsh and biting when he spoke.

"Ichimaru, were you trying to kill Hinamori?"

"What makes you say that, Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"I'll tell you this now, and you better remember it well…"

A huge amount of reiatsu was surrounding the young Taichou.

"**If you make Hinamori spill a single drop of blood, I will kill you."**

x.

Hm… no cliffhanger this time, so no killing me, right? :D

**OH YEAH! **My friend asked me this question, and I still don't have an answer: Should I pair Sorano with anyone? (Not Hitsugaya, we all know who he goes with! XD)

Kunai- A weapon with a pointed blade and a handle (with grip, so it can also be used in hand-to-hand combat) with a ring on the pommel that can be thrown, and if wanted, to stab too. Put simply, just imagine it as a Japanese knife. o.O

And... I don't think I need to define what a needle is :P

Anyways, holidays hopefully mean quicker updates so… I'll try to update as soon as I can!

I have no idea what to write about next chapter… actually, I do…

-opens new word document-

Byebye!

&. strawberrii


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

Oh.

My.

God.

Okay, I feel absolutely horrible and I think I'm the worst fanfiction writer who has existed T.T" I neglected my stories for AAAAAAAAGES! WAH! But thats all in the past... I'm gonna start updating again! (Yay?) but I wrote this in a rush because I felt so bad and I'm pretty sure everyones forgotten where I got up to.

**This is the part after Hinamori and Kira get thrown into jail.**

Yup, hope that clears things up, AND I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULD DROWN EVERYONE IN COOKIES!

* * *

**Spread Your Wings**

The cell was cold, dark and empty apart from a single occupant and a chair. Hinamori's eyes were unmoving; they stared at the same spot on the opposite wall without blinking. It was almost as if the Fuku-Taichou was a statue, motionless except for moments every now and again when she clenched her fists more tightly. From the corner of her eye, Hinamori saw movement and flinched.

"It's okay, it's just me…"

The voice was quiet, hesitant. The person slowly stepped away from the shadows that were concealing her. Sorano's dark eyes were cast downwards, as if unwilling to look the Fuku-Taichou in the eye.

"Ah… well, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

'_Great conversation you're having here, Sorano; I bet you would be much more comfortable talking to a rock.'_

"Um, great! I'll, uh, see you around."

"Okay."

'_Yup, waaay more comfortable.'_

Shunpoing away from the awkwardness of the situation, Sorano managed a hasty retreat. The Taichou sighed and raised her head, watching the clouds move by slowly. Everything was going wrong these days, absolutely everything. And it all started when she became Taichou because of Aizen's death. If Aizen was still alive and well, none of this would have happened; everything would still be perfect and she would peacefully be the Third-Seat of the Fifth Division. There would be no need to pick a fight with the Taichou of the Third Division for almost definite reasons. **Absolutely everything** would be fine.

"Sorano Akina, if I'm not mistak'n."

Sorano whirled around, biting her lip in anger.

'_Speak of the devil.'_

"What do you want, Ichimaru?"

"I'm just curious 'bout how Hinamori-chan's feeling. I'm pr'ty sure you just came from where she was, eh?"

"Momo is feeling just fine. Thank you for your _concern_, Ichimaru." Sorano practically spat the word out.

"Well, I'm pr'ty sure that you didn't check up on Izuru. I should go see how he's goin'."

The man's voice then dropped, and it sounded almost as if he were talking to himself.

"But a Taichou's got a lotta work. I don't think I have time to just wander 'round like this."

Ichimaru turned and started to walk away, but not without casting a look over his shoulder towards Sorano. His fox-like grin sent shivers down Sorano's spine, but his words were what left her in a heap on the ground.

"Ya' know, being the Taichou of the Fifth Division seems kinda dangerous recently. You should watch your back, if ya' know what I mean."

On the surface, the words appeared to just be a friendly warning. But underneath, Sorano couldn't help but feel as if the words were a threat; a declaration of war. Ichimaru turned his head back and walked off without looking back again at the crumpled Taichou. Sorano could just tell that the grin on Ichimaru's face had grown wider. Sorano's mind went wild.

'_He comes here saying he's concerned about how Momo's feeling, but I just know that was some cover-up. Then he claims that he wants to see how his Fuku-Taichou is doing, but suddenly decides against it, saying he doesn't have the time. It's almost as if he came here for no reason at all… except to give me that 'warning'…'_

The Taichou felt another shiver. Slowly rising to her feet, Sorano tried to shake the horrible feeling in her stomach away. She ran towards her division without even a glance to the side. Her pounding footsteps didn't rest, until she suddenly felt a whoosh in front of her that faded away almost instantly.

"What the-?!"

Sorano turned her head to the right; the direction from which the projectile had come. She saw nothing but a tree with its branches bending in the gentle wind. Then Sorano looked to her left; there was a wall with a tiny, tiny crack in it, with the projectile in the center. Shakily, Sorano walked towards the small blemish in the wall. It was none other than one of her own needles.

'_N- No way...!'_

Raising her unsteady right hand, the Taichou pulled the needle out of the wall. Without a doubt, the needle belonged to her. No one else in Soul Society would have such weapons, let alone be able to use them. Sorano squeezed her fist even tighter, her knuckles turning white from gripping the needle so tightly in her hand. The Taichou's eyes then suddenly grew wider. Her grip on the needle was so tight that it was a miracle that she didn't snap it. In a blur, Sorano spun around in a circle and swung her right arm out, needle in hand. There was a high pitched _TING! _sound, followed by clattering and then Sorano froze, breathing hard. There, rendered useless on the cement ground, was another needle.

She didn't need any confirmation; Sorano knew someone was after her life.

Sorano didn't let down her guard. Another attack could occur at any given moment. Time slowly passed. One minute. Two. Three. Four. All was still. It was then when Sorano realized why there would not be another attack; the two needles that had the intent to kill her were the same two needles she had used to settle matters between Hinamori and Kira. There wouldn't- couldn't- be a third. Cautiously, with a needle in each hand, Sorano walked through the doors of the Fifth Division, into safety.

It was all just too much for Sorano to handle. With Aizen's death that happened only a while ago and Ichimaru's eerie warning, it felt like no where would be safe.

'_Ichimaru's… warning…'_

Sorano jolted up with an idea. What if Ichimaru was the one who had thrown those needles _and _murdered Aizen? It would explain why his warning was so sinister and maybe even that chilling smile he always wore on his face. The Taichou shook her head quickly; she didn't want to think about such thoughts. Walking to her desk briskly, Sorano seated herself and tried to concentrate on her paperwork. It was a near impossible task. When Sorano finally gave up, she let her pen fall to the table with a light clunk. She pulled open a drawer to put the paperwork in so she could save it for a later time, but as soon as the drawer opened, Sorano noticed a neatly folded sheet of paper addressed to 'Hinamori-kun'.

'_It's probably from Aizen. He always called Momo, Hinamori-kun.'_

If that was true, it was a piece of important evidence that shouldn't be tampered with. She rose to her feet and left the Fifth Division, letter in one hand and weapon for defense in the other. Without a doubt, her final destination would be the First Division; that way she could give the letter to Yamamoto So-Taichou. Lost in her own thoughts and troubles, Sorano didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone.

"Oi, watch where you're going!"

"Ah! Gomen!"

Sorano quickly bowed in apology before berating herself for forgetting she was a Taichou now. Standing up straight, she was met with the piercing green eyes of Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Where are you going?"

"It's Taichou. And I'm going to visit Hinamori. What about you?"

Sorano explained in a rush about the letter she had found and how it was likely that it was written by Aizen. Hitsugaya seemed interested enough and asked to see it. As soon as he saw Hinamori's name on the front, he demanded that he take the letter instead.

"Eh? Why?"

Hitsugaya averted his eyes.

"I need to go to the First Division later anyways. It'll save you the trouble. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of paperwork."

Now it was Sorano's turn to look away.

'_True…'_

Slightly reluctant, the Fifth Division's Taichou handed the letter over to Hitsugaya before quickly turning around to walk back to where she had come from. She waved and hand in the air in farewell as well as calling out.

"See you around, Hitsugaya-**kun**."

It didn't escape Hitsugaya's attention that Sorano carried a weapon in her hand.

**.X.**

The child prodigy walked slowly towards the building where Hinamori was, his eyes focused on the letter in his hand. It would probably be wiser to give it to Yamamoto So-Taichou as Sorano had suggested, but Hitsugaya couldn't help but think that Hinamori had the right to read Aizen's final letter to her.

The exchange between the two had been awkward. Hinamori was very reserved after the recent event. The two of them shared a quiet conversation of few words. Hinamori's eyes appeared lifeless and glassy until Hitsugaya passed her the letter. With the letter in Hinamori's hands, Hitsugaya took his leave.

And then Hinamori was left alone with the letter.

Her eyes widened with each and every line until her hands were shaking from the shock of it all; she couldn't take it all in. But the line that had stunned her most was written clearly in Aizen's writing and the words looked like they were jumping out at her.

_The one who will bring around my death is..._

* * *

**A/N: **I bet there were bajillion mistakes in there, but nevermind that for now... I'm not gonna blabber on for much longer here, I've got other stories to update! Next up: HitsuHina Alphabet!

&. strawberrii


	10. Chapter 10

**Spread Your Wings**

**Chapter Ten- Murderer**

_Previously…_

Hinamori was left alone with letter.

Her eyes widened with each and every line until her hands were shaking from the shock of it all; she couldn't take it all in. But the line that had stunned her most was written clearly in Aizen's writing and the words looked like they were jumping out at her.

_The one who will kill me is…_

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me, is Hitsugaya-Taichou in?"

"Hai, Sorano-Taichou. Right this way."

After Ichimaru's eerie warning and the attack on her life soon after, Sorano hated to be alone. Even with paperwork before her, she had failed to distract herself. The words kept replaying in her head, Ichimaru's ghostly voice haunting her from within.

"_Ya' know, being the Taichou of the Fifth Division seems kinda dangerous recently. You should watch your back, if ya' know what I mean."_

With Hinamori locked up because of her brawl with Kira, the Fifth Division had seemed too quiet and empty. Kinhana strapped securely on her back, Sorano decided on paying her short friend and his strawberry-blonde Fuku-Taichou a visit.

A voice from within the room called out after Sorano had knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Captain of the Fifth Division, Sorano Akina."

The door was suddenly flung open and Matsumoto practically tackled the girl as she hugged her. Sorano winced in pain as she fell to the ground as Matsumoto yelled in her ear.

"'Captain of the Fifth Division, Sorano Akina.' Don't give us that! I think we're good enough friends for you to just barge in and say hi!"

"R- Right Matsumoto-san… It's getting hard… to breathe."

"Oops, sorry!"

As the dark-haired girl was catching her breath again, she looked around the room. Considering that Matsumoto was one of the main users of this room, Sorano had assumed to be greeted by one heck of a mess. As it turned out though, Hitsugaya seemed to have managed to keep the division in impeccable condition, though there were a few sake bottles here and there. Said Taichou was sitting at his desk, working dutifully on his paperwork.

"Sorano, why are you here?"

"What, is it so wrong for me to pay little Hitsugaya-kun a visit?"

The tensai let the pen he was writing with fall out of his grip as he stood up and glared at Sorano. What he was about to say had been said so many times to her already that Sorano could say the line along with him.

"It's Hitsugaya-Tai-"

"Please excuse the intrusion!"

The door Sorano had entered through only moments ago was slid open roughly as a middle-aged man knelt at the ground. He studied each of the occupants of the room for a few seconds, showing mild surprise at Sorano's presence.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, Sorano-Taichou, Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou. This is an urgent report to inform you that Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru are no longer in their allocated cells."

The following word was shouted in unison.

"What?!"

All three highly ranked shinigami started moving at an alarming speed.

"Taichou!"

"You stay here, Matsumoto. I'll go." _'I think I can guess where Hinamori is headed.'_

The tall woman simply nodded, but she still put a hand to her sword; whatever happens, she'd always be alert about the situation with her captain. Hitsugaya rushed to a neighboring room and grabbed Hyourinmaru. Sorano followed him.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Since when did you have authority over me? I'm coming!"

And that was that.

**

* * *

**

The two Taichous raced across rooftops, shunpoing silently in the night. The only source of light was the full moon that was at their backs. Hitsugaya was carefully maneuvering his way between buildings; he already knew what he was looking for. Although Sorano desperately wanted to know where exactly they were going, she stayed quiet to allow Hitsugaya concentrate; chances were he was trying to find a specific someone's reiatsu.

The final location was a large area of land before the Third Division. Hitsugaya spoke into the darkness, Sorano by his side with her hand never leaving Kinhana.

"I figured you two would be together."

From the shadows, Ichimaru and Kira emerged together. At the sight of the silver-haired Taichou, Sorano felt her throat being caught. Breathing suddenly became difficult for her and the few meters that separated them didn't seem enough. With a few fast movements, Sorano put another five meters or so between her and Ichimaru. The fox-like captain seemed amused by her actions. Hitsugaya's reiatsu began to flow freely as a blue, fire-like atmosphere surrounded him, hand on Hyourinmaru's hilt.

"Before _she_ gets here, I'll finish you off."

It took only a second for Sorano to understand who this 'she' was.

'_Hinamori…'_

In an almost cruel twist of fate, a dark figure leapt out from the shadows and in between the two parties. The figure had its hair tied up in a bun, it moved smoothly, gracefully. They should've expected her to have showed up here sooner or later, but this was too soon. Sorano shunpo'd to the centre and stood behind Hinamori, putting her hands on the Fuku-Taichou's shoulders.

"Hinamori, you have to get away from here."

Just as the Taichou was about to shunpo away with her academy friend, Hinamori shrugged Sorano's hands off. Completely unprepared for what happened next, Hinamori drew Tobiume. With a flash of fear in her eyes, Sorano's first instinct was to move away. She stood beside the Tenth Division captain again. Hinamori's soft voice cut through the night.

"I thought that I'd find you here."

"Hinamori! Stay out of this! You're not his opponent, I can handle him!"

Hitsugaya's voice was laced with anxiety. His childhood friend traced an arc in the sky with her zanpakutou, but where the arc ended was a shock for both Sorano and Hitsugaya. The point of Tobiume's blade rested on Hitsugaya's shoulder, trembling slightly because of the lone tear the rolled down Hinamori's cheek.

"Aizen-Taichou's… murderer!"

The silence seemed to stretch on into eternity. Emerald clashed with darkness as the two stared into each others eyes, trying to find reason in this suddenly unreasonable world. Hinamori fought the tears the threatened to pour down as Hitsugaya tried to process the words that he had just heard. A loud 'clang' ended the silence; Kinhana's blade had whacked Tobiume out of Hinamori's shaking hands. Hitsugaya exhaled slowly, now that his neck wasn't a millimeter away from a sword.

"Bakayarou! Bakayarou, Hinamori!"

The Fuku-Taichou turned to look at Sorano.

"What madness are you talking about?! You just pointed a blade at Hitsugaya. What is wrong with you? Murderer? What are you on about?! Hinamori! Explain!"

From within her shihakushou, Hinamori pulled out a familiar sheet of paper, the name of the addressee clearly visiable: Hinamori-kun. Her voice weak, shaking, Hinamori explained the contents of the letter; someone within Seireitei was conspiring against Soul Society. Everything that once had a system had been thrown into pandemonium. Rukia's execution date was one thing; how many times had it been changed now? Hinamori's voice grew even quieter as she recounted the part where Aizen wrote about researching who this perpetrator was. And how when he had discovered who, he would confront him. Another tear followed the previous one.

"'Even though it may cost my life, Hinamori-kun, I tell you this because I know you are the only hope for justice left. The one behind everything, the one who will kill me, is H- Hitsugaya To- Toshiro.'"

The sound of ripping paper was heard.

Kinhana had whipped silently through the air, slicing the Aizen letter in half as Hinamori's eyes widened in shock. Sorano inwardly berated herself for destroying important evidence, but she had always been one to act on impulse. This letter was nothing but rubbish. Complete and utter rubbish.

"Forgery."

The first word Hitsugaya had spoken in a long while echoed in the darkness. It seemed the only logical possibility. Hinamori let the word repeat a few times in her head, wanting to believe it too, but she couldn't. The letter was in Aizen's own unique handwriting. His language was even the same as what he would use if he were alive. With the letter in two pieces in her hands, Hinamori cast them to the wind and screamed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know; hardly an exciting chapter and almost definitely not worth the wait... but next chapter should be interesting! Hitsugaya vs Hinamori... or is it? Until next time, bye!

&. strawberrii


End file.
